She's mine
by dream siren lover
Summary: Rin and kagome are hanyou and live scared to move but what happens when inuyasha brings them back to live with his family in safety and when school starts it is hard to be distant with a teacher who you have always know and care for can she control herself or become his like he has always thought she would be mainly sessxrin but some inuxkag This is my first I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first fanfic ever and any feedback would be great **

**Chapter 1**

Sitting under an umbrella at our favorite café me and my sister kagome sat and discussed our plans for senior year. "So think you'll get a boyfriend this year" kagome asks "Rin are you listening to me"

I look up from my coffee and smile at her "sorry zoned out" my phone went off and my stomach growled

"Hey Inuyasha says we are invited to dinner" I look up at her and smile "come on I know you want to see him"

She blushes but gets up and we walk to the bus stop and text Inuyasha telling him we will be there soon

On the ride me and kagome talk some more and pick on each other for our crushes "I know you like Inuyasha why don't you tell him"

She blushes but looks at me "I will tell Inuyasha when you tell Sesshomaru" she laughs at my blush and bumps my shoulder as we get up and off the bus

We get off the bus and walk to the gate and press the button waiting for a response

"Hello" a sweet voice rang through the speaker

Me and kagome smile as we hear izayoi's voice "hey izayoi it's me and kagome Inuyasha said we were invited to dinner I could hear the smile in her voice as she opened the gates and had us come up

We started our trek up the long driveway and got to the door as izayoi opened it and pulled us into a huge hug

"Come on girls let's get a drink and catch up in the kitchen" We follow her and get shoved in seats and handed large glasses of juice and tell izayoi what we have been doing lately

"Where's Inuyasha" I ask wanting to see my best friend

"He is in his room he should be down soon" as if on cue the hanyou stepped into the kitchen

"Feh bout time you got here" he says and walks over to us and mess's our hair

I slap his hand away from my ears but smile at him "good to see you too"

He grunts and takes my juice and sits down next to kagome "you're happy to see us and you know it" I stick my tongue out at him

He growls playfully at me and I joke at him "don't make me twist your ear"

He smirks back at me and says "you twist mine I twist yours" me and kagome are hanyou as well and know the pain of having our ears twisted

Izayoi sighs "why do you pick on each other so much"

"Because it's fun" I smile at her "and that's how we show we care"

She sighs again and stands up "go get cleaned up. Dinner will be done soon" she finishes her statement and we hear a door hit the frame "who could that be" we all follow her to see who just banged the door

She stops and smiles at her mate as he walks around the corner with another form behind him. I slightly blush as I see who it is.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half-brother, the most dangerously sexy demon there is. He had his long silver hair braided behind his back showing off the marks on his face beautifully. He looked like a god. I walk over and give him a hug "hey sess it's good to see you again what have you been up to"

He hugs me back and leans back to see my face "its good to see you to and I haven't been doing much. You and kagome here for dinner" I nod and we keep talking

izayoi looks at her mate and step-son "dinner will be ready soon, so go get ready "see looks at me and kagome "you girls want to help set the table" we nod and follow her through the doors and set the plates and silver ware down we finish as izayoi puts down the last pot. Inuyasha walks in then drooling reaching for the pans

I smack his hand away "wait till everyone is here" he grumbles at me but sits down as his brother and father walk into the room and take their seats. I sit between kagome and Inuyasha across from Sesshomaru izayoi dishes the plates and we ate talking lightly about anything.

With dinner done and the table cleared we sat in the library and talked some more

"Hey Inuyasha you ready for school" I laugh as he flops his head back and groans loudly "be happy it's our last year" I smile at him

"That is the best thing finally we are almost done" I look at my phone and see it was past time we had to get home

"Kagome we got to go it's getting late I show her the time and her eyes get wide and we grab our stuff and got ready to go

"Inuyasha drive the girl's home" izayoi says sternly

"fine" he says and stands with a stretch he grabs his keys and takes us to his car kagome blushes as I make her get in the front I slide in the car with a bad feeling but stay quiet as we make our way to my house we thank him as he stops and lets us out we watch him leave and head for the door hoping our mother was passed out drunk and would stay that way for a while but as soon as we open the door our hopes were dashed as we have to duck under flying items and wince at the sound of her screaming

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO I NEEDED MONEY YOU LITTLE BITCH AND YOU WERENT HERE TO GIVE ME WHAT I NEED" she still screeches as she threw a lamp and flower pot at me

"We went to Inuyasha's for dinner" I say as the flower pot she threw breaks spreading dirt and clay shards everywhere

"I DON'T CARE" she races towards me with her hands clenched and raised to hit me I double over as she kicks me in the ribs I raise my head a little and get smacked across the face so hard my lip busted and I tasted blood

Just then Inuyasha opens the door and sees the mess the broken glass and the crazy look on my mother's face she turns to him only after she slapped kagome so hard she fell over

"What the hell do you think you are doing" he shouts at her

"giving the little bitches what they deserve" she cackles at him with the same unstable look in her eyes while she was distracted I crawled to kagome to make sure she was okay

"Rin, kagome get everything you're coming with me" he had somehow gotten between us and our mother

"come on kags lets get our stuff" we stand on shaky legs and walk to our room we grab our backpack and some trash bags and grab our clothes and personal items we needed or couldn't go without we open the door to find our mother trying to get past Inuyasha to us her eyes radiating her fury at being stopped before she was done

"Enough" he growled at her "you are pathetic if you ever come near them again you will regret it" he let her go and walked us out and opened the trunk to throw in our bags

"Why did you come back" I ask him my voice a whisper

"Shut up and get in the car" we slide in and he takes off for his house

"Why did you come back Inuyasha" my voice sounded stronger

He glares into the mirror as we speed along and threw something at me "you left your wallet in my car" I catch it and stayed silent for a while as silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I could feel my cheek bruising we drove up the long driveway and stopped in front of the door he slammed his car door and jerked me out of the car and grabbed kagome and dragged us inside

He pulled us into the library where his parents and Sesshomaru were still sitting and talking all I heard was growling as the others noticed us and izayoi walked over to us she looks at kagome and me "what happened, who did this to you "she asks as tears fill her eyes and she runs her fingers lightly over our faces

"Our mother" I whispered as my knees buckled

Before I hit the ground a strong pair of arms grabs me and held me close I look up and see Sesshomaru's face he was looking at me with a worried expression my vision started turning gray and before I knew it I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it took me forever to write chapter 2 but hope you like it J**

**Chapter 2**

Waking up was hard as I felt overly warm and very comfortable but I managed to crack my eyes open and the first thing I see is Sesshomaru's face looking at me with worry I blush and sit up noticing I'm on his lap looking around the room I see kagome crying on Inuyasha's shoulder

"What's going on" I ask looking at everyone looking for an answer

Izayoi rose and came to sit next to me and lay a hand on my uninjured check

"Why didn't you tell us" she asked with tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke

"I didn't want to bother you" I look down at my hands not being able to look these people who were more of a family to me then my mother ever could be in the eyes

Tears fell silently from my eyes but izayoi made me look up into her eyes

"What all has she done to you" she whispered as tears fell from her eyes as well

I got up from Sesshomaru's lap and walked to the center of the room so everyone could see turned around and lifted the covering from my back

I heard growls and shocked gasps when they saw the scars and gauze pads on my back I let my shirt done turned and lifted the covering from my stomach

The growling got louder and kagome started crying harder

"Why didn't you strike her back" Inutashio asked

My body shook as sobs racked my body and I closed my eyes "I couldn't if I would have hit her she would have gone after kagome I had to protect her"

I felt strong arms wrap around me and I leaned into them a little

"I was saving money to get me and kagome out but I don't have enough yet she kept taking it" I said

"Why did you stay" Inutashio asked

"I couldn't leave kagome and I don't want her on the streets" I say and finally open my eyes to see Sesshomaru holding me it was a shock but it felt good so I didn't move

Izayoi comes over and hold my face gently "neither of you are ever going back you will stay here" she said with such seriousness

I put my hands over hers and felt the tears well up again "thank you, you were always more of a mom to me than she ever was"

She pulled me from Sesshomaru's arms and gave me a hug I was sad to leave his arms but comforted from the motherly love but whined in pain as she added pressure onto the gash on my back and she let go

Inuyasha looked at kagome then and moved her bangs from her face "she never hit you did she"

"Not once before tonight Rin took all the punishment she treated me like I was special but she couldn't stop the words" she wipes the tears from her face "she is my hero because of her I want to be a counselor"

"Why a counselor" he asked while gently stroking her hair

"To help those kids who deal with what we did" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep

"I'll just take her to bed" he said to no one in particular and cradled her bridle style as he carried her out and to her room

Inutashio walked over to his wife and lay a hand on my shoulder "you and kagome are safe now so why don't you go get some sleep as well" he said and gave me such a sweet smile

I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed "I can't"

"Why not" Sesshomaru asked and the deepness of his voice sent shivers down my spine

"I have to go to work" I stated and started to turn around and head for the door but a hand on my wrist stopped me

"You don't have to work anymore honey" Izayoi says coming to stand beside me

"Yes I do" I said and looked at her again "thank you for letting us stay but I don't want to feel like I'm burdening you too much"

"honey you and kagome practically live here it is no burden on us and we will happily pay for what you need so please let us help you" Inutashio said as he puts his hands on my shoulders again "you and kagome mean more to us than you know" he smiled and wiped tears from my face that I didn't know that I was shedding "we should have smelled the blood earlier and helped but we were blind to that and your fear please just let us help you are our family"

"Where do you work" Sesshomaru asked curiously

That simple comment sent a deep blush spread over my face and I looked at the floor

"I can't say" I said as I refused to look anywhere but the floor

Before I knew it I saw shoes in my line on vision and felt a hand pull my face up to look him in the eyes

"Where do you work" he asked looking at me so seriously with golden orbs demanding an answer

"I can't tell you" I whisper and shift my gaze back to the floor

"Why not" izayoi asked curiously

I blush again and look at all of them in turn landing on Sesshomaru last and locking gazes with him

"If I tell you won't look at me the same way again and I can't lose you I can't I lost so much but I can't lose you guys" my face and voice defiant I refuse to tell them where I worked

"Honey nothing could change the way we think of you" Inutashio said

"I haven't even told kagome and I'm not telling you I'm so sorry" I say as I break free and run away from them and out the front door into the night and away from the people I most likely hurt


End file.
